Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other
by Kiss in the Darkness
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge. UsagiMamoru. T rating just to be safe.
1. Chocolate

I liked this idea. So I am going to give it a try.

* * *

1. Chocolate

Usagi had her hands in fists in front of her mouth. Tears streamed down her cheeks. A wail escaped as she opened to mouth to breathe. Her breathing was heavy from her fits of tears. "Oh Mamoru." She said in between sobs. "Why can you be such a jerk at times!" She moved her legs up so she could rest her chin on her knees. She wrapped her hands around her legs as if she was hugging them. "After all we've been through."

That morning they both were in a fight. What it was about was something that Usagi had actually forgotten, but when they were fighting their voices were loud from screaming at each other. Usagi had tears falling down her cheeks and Mamoru was frowning. They stopped yelling at each other. Usagi looked at him in the eyes hoping that he would take her in his arms and apologize. She would apologize too and they would kiss each other to show they had made up. That didn't happen. Mamoru broke the lock of eyes and stormed off. Usagi started to cry harder and took one last look at him before running home. It was the weekend. They were supposed to be having fun and enjoying the time they had together outside school.

Usagi's mother, Ikuko, knocked on the door. "Oh Usagi!" Her voice rang through the wooden door. "Supper is almost ready!"

"I am not hungry." Usagi said trying to hide the emotion from her tears from her voice.

A gasp was heard in the hallway. "Not hungry! Is this a sign of the end of the world!"

Usagi smiled and sighed. "I guess it is." She said quietly.

Her mother left noisily so Usagi could tell that her mother was gone. She went to her mirror and looked at her bloodshot eyes. She had been crying all day. She didn't think she had anything left.

Tap.

"Hm?" Usagi looked over her shoulder to her window.

Tap. Tap.

Small rocks were being hit against her window. She ran up to her window and opened it. She put a hand over her mouth. There was the love of her life standing down on the sidewalk with a pebble in his hand as if he was going to throw that one too. In his hands were a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. He smiled up at her. Usagi smiled back. "Mamoru!"

Usagi ran to the door downstairs and opened the door. Her smile was large as she hugged him. "Oh, Mamoru... I'm so sorry."

"I am too." He kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and smiled. His eyes sparkled. "So does flowers and chocolate make up for it?"

"Sort of, but this will." She went up on her toes and gave him a kiss. Mamoru leaned down so Usagi could go back to her normal height. It was a kiss from heaven.


	2. Masks

Part 2 of 100 themes. Heh. It's difficult to call Usagi and Mamoru their japanese names. is used to Darien and Serena

2. Masks

"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you!" A group of students started singing. Usagi laughed. It was the prom and the theme was Phantom of the Opera and a Masquerade. Usagi had a white strapless gown that poofed out a bit at the hips and rested down near her knee. She had white high heels to match as well with a pair of gloves. Her white full mask rested on her face. Her hair was still the way it usually was. She looked around to try to find Mamoru who walked off to get something to drink. Usagi went to the drinks area and he was nowhere to be seen. "Mamoru?" She said quietly. A hand touched her shoulder and she screamed turning around. Her face didn't stay frightened for long when she realized it was Mamoru. He started to laugh. "Sorry, Buns. I didn't mean to scare you."

Usagi smiled. "It's okay." She blushed a bit. Mamoru looked amazing in his black suit and full black mask. She put her arm around his and sighed happily. "I love you."

Mamoru smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love you, too."

As if on cue the song 'All I Ask of You' came on. It was the love song from Phantom of the Opera. Usagi blushed as she looked up at Mamoru. Mamoru led her to the dance floor and started to dance. Usagi leaned against him. She could smell the cologne he used. She started to hum the melody and then she started to sing the song softly so just Mamoru could hear her sing.

"Say you'll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you." Usagi smiled after she finished the song. Mamoru looked into her eyes and kissed her deeply. "I will." He broke the kiss for a moment to say those words before kissing her even deeper. Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck. He spun her around being careful no one was in their way. Usagi started laughing.

"Usagi… This is your senior year of high school."

Usagi nodded in agreement.

"So." He took a breath and kneeled down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He pulled out a diamond ring from his coat pocket. Usagi put her hands over her mouth as tears poured down her cheeks as Mamoru waited patiently for an answer.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, Mamoru!" Usagi leaned down into Mamoru's arms knocking him over. He started to laugh. He leaned up and put the ring on Usagi's left ring finger. He kissed the finger that had the ring on it. He moved to her lips.

After that night, the masks were always important to them. Usagi kept them on her bureau so she could look at them every morning and night. She could remember the wonderful night where Mamoru proposed to her.


	3. Hair

Wow. I am so happy! This is very successful. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read my stories. I also have 5 watches on it! Love you all!

Now for the next one!

* * *

3. Hair

Usagi sat on the floor. Her hair had grown out from turning into Princess Serenity. Her hair wasn't tied up and her face was pale. Mamoru was gone. The Black Moon had captured him after he saved her. Tears rolled down Usagi's cheeks. "Mamoru!"

Luna walked to Usagi and rubbed her face against Usagi's trembling hands. "Usagi."

Usagi looked down to see Luna. "Are you happy now? He isn't our enemy!"

"I know that now, Usagi. That is why I want us to fight to get him back. You have the Silver Crystal now."

Usagi looked at the crystal that was lying on the ground next to her. "Mamoru helped me get this. My tears for him made the crystal appear. I'll use this on the people who took him away!"

There was a knock on the door. "Usagi?" It was Minako.

She pushed herself off the ground and unlocked the door. She opened it up to see the concerned faces of Ami, Raye, Minako, and Makoto. Usagi smiled. "Hey guys." They hugged her and sat on her bed. Minako looked at Usagi's hair.

"Wow. It's so long, Bunny!" Usagi smiled slightly from her nickname then changed her expression back to a frown. "Do you think you can cut it, Minako?"

Minako nodded as she took out a pair of scissors. Usagi sat down as Minako tied Usagi's hair back into her normal hairstyle. She went to work cutting it so it can be back to Usagi's normal hair length.

Minako grinned happy with her work. She turned to look at the other girls. "Usagi. We'll help as much as we can to find Mamoru."

Luna hopped on the bed. "Also known as Prince Endymion. I could have never guessed that those two were the same."

Usagi stood up and looked out the window. "We'll find you, Mamoru. We will." She picked up her hair and put it in a small heart shaped box and placed it in her top drawer.


	4. Karma

Very, very short one... Slight writer's block. Two in one day! Whoo-hoo! I have the next one half way done in my notebook. Hope you like this one!

* * *

4. Karma

Mamoru carried his packpack as he walked on the sidewalk. He sighed heavily. He was bored. His last college class for the day was finished.

"Usagi's still in school." Mamoru said to himself. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran right into a telephone pole. He put his hand over his nose and mouth. "Ah..." Mamoru moaned as he heard giggles around him.

After he made sure he wasn't bleeding or anything he started laughing. "That's what I get, I guess, for not paying attention to where I am going." He smiled and continued down the street.


	5. Short Skirt

Yay! Number 5! This one was sitting in my notebook waiting to be typed up…

* * *

5. Short Skirt

Usagi looked at herself in the mirror. Her lips shone from her lip gloss. She had a bit of make up on. She had a jean short skirt on with the black leggings that go down to a bit passed her knees. She had sandals on and a black short sleeved shirt. Usagi smiled and started posing in the mirror. She was proud of her appearance. Her mother called out from downstairs. "Usagi! Mamoru should be arriving soon!" Usagi gasped and ran down the stairs. She jumped to the couch and waited impatiently for him to come.

Knock. Knock.

Usagi squealed. "Coming!" She opened the door and beamed when she saw Mamoru's face smiling. His face quickly changed to surprise. "Usagi… that skirt."

"Do you like it?" Usagi laughed as she spun around.

Mamoru started blushing and put his arms around her. "Yes, I do." His left hand was around her back to Usagi's hip and his other hand went around to her shoulder. "You can be wearing sweatpants with clown make up and it is still all the same with me."

"Mamoru." Usagi leaned in for a kiss.

Usagi's mother cleared her throat which caused them both to separate. "Out."

"Yes, ma'am!" Usagi yelled as she took Mamoru's hand and ran out the door.


	6. Blue Eyes

Number six! This one is longer. I have been writing these in my notebook so they seem longer when I write them on paper than on here...

* * *

6. Blue Eyes

Serenity adjusted her dress as she walked down a hallway. She sighed as she dragged her hand across the walls. She felt the writing and art that was carved on the wall. "Serenity?" She turned around quickly. It was Prince Endymion. She smiled and hugged him. "Endymion, I-" He interrupted her by quickly taking her hands and leading her away from the hallway.

"Serenity, you need to be careful. You know how much people here hate the Moon Kingdom. If they saw you, you could die!" He hugged her tightly. His emotions mixed with her own as he held her. "Endymion." Serenity started to say. She took a breath. "I apologize. I was just lost in the artwork."

Endymion smiled and kissed her forehead. "I am glad you like it."

Serenity smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips brushed against each other. An ear shattering scream pulled the two quickly apart from each other. Endymion grabbed Serenity and held her protectively in his arms. It was a young woman who had screamed. She was in a white dress. Her eyes were brown along with her shoulder length hair. Her hands were over her mouth. "The Moon Princess?" Serenity's eyes widened as she hid her face against Endymion's chest. The girl ran off and Endymion released Serenity.

"Get out of here!" Serenity ran off. Endymion leaned against the wall. He was trembling a bit. "What are we going to do?" He said to himself. Another scream echoed through the halls. Endymion's eyes widened. It was Serenity's voice. He ran to find her. A large group of people surrounded her. A man was behind her holding both of her upper arms.

"Stop!" Endymion yelled. "Don't touch her!"

They all complied. They took a step away from her. Serenity started to cry.

"Our prince will kill her!" A man cheered. "That will teach those Moon fools!" Serenity looked up at Endymion helplessly. Endymion looked at her and didn't make a move.

"He won't kill her. He loves her!" It was the woman from before. "He betrayed us all! We must kill her ourselves. If we don't, we will lose our prince!" Serenity gasped and trembled like an earthquake. A man in the back of the mob pulled out his sword. "I'll kill her." The mob moved to the side as the man ran to her. Serenity looked to terrified to move. She closed her eyes.

Silence.

Serenity opened her eyes cautiously. Her eyes widened as she saw what was in front of her. Endymion stood in front of her. The sword was in is chest. "Endymion!" She screamed as she rushed to his side. Endymion looked at her. His blue eyes pierced a hole in her heart. "Serenity... I love you." He then fell into unconsciousness.

The man pulled the sword out of his chest and moved it to put it in his own chest. Serenity took his hands quickly. "No! Please. I don't want anyone else to die!" The man dropped the sword to him feet. Serenity went back to Endymion and lifted his head up. She embraced his resting body. "I love you too."


End file.
